Serial plaqueur
by j'men baleck
Summary: Zoro est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. Il n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toutes celles qu'il a offensé. résumé entier au chap1


**_Yo ici j'men ^^_**

 ** _L'auteur de : "Un prof pas si charmant" et "Un duo presque parfait" pour ne citer quelles._**

 ** _On se retrouve en ce jour pour une nouvelle histoire intitulée : "Serial plaqueur". Cela fait un moment que j'ai laissé le fandom One piece. Cette fiction est la même situation initiale que " A la recherche de mes boules" dans le fandom Naruto mais la suite diffère._**

 ** _C'est un chapitre maintenant sans fautes et sans gluten ( le gluten c'est pas bon, le gluten c'est le diable ^^), il a été corrigé par Rozenn ma nouvelle bêta ( Gloire à elle!)._**

 ** _résumé :_** Zoro est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. Il n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toutes celles qu'il a offensé. A travers cette longue épreuve il finira par se rendre compte que la personne qu'il aime vraiment était devant ses yeux depuis le début. Entre fous rires, romance et passion, venez assister à cette extravagante aventure.

 _ **Présence de texte olé olé dans les chapitres à venir, vous êtes prévenues (hétéro et gay). Je n'en ai jamais écrit mais ils valent bien le raiting M ^^**_

 _ **Sur ce bonne lecture.**_

* * *

 **Serial plaqueur**

 **Un véritable connard**

 _Lundi, 11h45_

Nefertari Vivi venait à peine d'atteindre avec un bonheur exquis la porte de son appartement, que dis-je, leur appartement. Elle venait de terminer un long périple : sept heures d'avion, trois heures de train avec, comme voisin, un enfant qui lui avait vomi dessus, puis une course poursuite pour attraper un taxi où elle s'était ramassée sur le goudron devant une foule hilare-ah, ces parisiens pas très sympa-, ensuite on lui avait volé deux de ses sept valises, et elle s'était fait agresser par la pluie, tremper jusqu'à l'âme avant de trouver enfin un car qui la ramènerait auprès de son prince.

Arrivée devant leur nid douillet, la jeune fille monta à toute vitesse les sept étages qui la séparaient de sa moitié. Le voyage avait été long, et "l'ascension" de l'appartement, rude, en témoignaient les innombrables gouttes de sueur qui ruisselaient sur son front. Malgré tout cela, Vivi était heureuse. Rien ne pouvait assombrir sa joie. Pourquoi? Il y a deux jours, alors qu'elle était encore en Inde pour ses études, Zoro, son amour, sa raison d'être, son bien-aimé avec qui elle sortait depuis une éternité -c'est-à-dire un mois-, lui avait demandé de venir en ces termes : « Ramène-toi au plus vite cheveux de schtroumpf, j'ai un truc à te dire,». Pour elle, cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose : une demande en mariage !

– Oh, mais qu'est-ce que c'est?

La jeune fille n'en revenait pas. À ses pieds fleurissait un magnifique chemin constitué de pétales de roses rouges dont la destination restait encore un mystère. Les yeux remplis d'amour, elle se dit qu'elle avait vraiment trouvé l'homme de ses rêves. « Qu'il est romantique » ! se dit-elle avant de reprendre sa route en suivant les indications écarlates qui jonchaient le sol.

– Zoro, tu es là, mon cœur?

Pas de réponse.

Son homme devait sans doute se cacher avec une bague en diamant, attendant le meilleur moment pour faire sa demande. C'était, selon elle, la solution la plus probable.

– D'accord, je vais jouer le jeu! s'écria-t-elle d'un ton si jovial qu'il rendrait fou de joie le plus dépressif des suicidaires ou le plus malheureux des patients en phase terminale.

La jeune égyptienne poursuivit sa route et atterrit dans la cuisine où reposait un plateau orné d'Iris du japon, de magnifiques fleurs de couleur bleue, de paillettes et de petits bonbons en forme de cœurs et encore des cœurs. Cette cuisine respirait l'amour.

– Ce n'est pas possible, cet homme est un cadeau du ciel ! s'exclama-t-elle, enivrée de passion pour cet être divin qui lui faisait office de petit ami.

Dans ce plateau, il y avait un bol copieusement garni de fraises recouvertes de chocolat et surplombées de crème Chantilly. Elle se jeta sur ce délicieux désert sans sommation et l'engloutit en quelques secondes. Une fois terminé, elle continua de suivre ce chemin de fleurs qui l'amena jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher, où plutôt leur lieu de débauche -c'est dire le nombre de fois où leurs coussins avaient été témoins de leurs ébats-.

– Oh mon dieu, dites-moi que je rêve!

N'en croyant pas ses yeux, la jeune étudiante en médecine laissa éclater ses sentiments

– Mister bushido je t'aime trop!

Devant ses yeux grands ouverts trônait, suspendue au plafond, une gigantesque piñata en forme de cœur, portant fièrement la couleur capillaire de cette dernière et arborant en lettres capitales l'inscription "Je t'aime". Que pouvait-il y avoir à l'intérieur? Une bague en diamant, un collier de jade, un pendentif avec une énorme pierre précieuse, des escarpins de Louis Vuitton, une robe de créateur, une voiture ou tout ça à la fois? Le cerveau de Vivi était en ébullition.

Vivi ouvrit avec le plus grand soin du monde cette immense piñata pour trouver en son centre une boîte. Pas n'importe quelle boîte. Cette boîte avait un couvercle où était collée une photo. Pas n'importe quelle photo. Cette photo était celle du premier rendez-vous de Zoro et Vivi. Elle avait été prise sur une grande roue et on pouvait voir les deux tourtereaux s'embrasser, l'un avec une pomme d'amour dans les mains, les yeux mielleux et l'autre, une barbe à papa mais beaucoup moins passionné. Les yeux de la jeune fille devinrent humides face à ces souvenirs heureux.

Après ce moment de nostalgie, elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte pour en découvrir le lettre. Voici ce qu'elle disait:

« Chère Vivi, ici Zoro.

Comment as-tu trouvé les fraises? Succulentes, hein?

Bon, j'irai droit au but. Je te quitte. Je ne vais pas te dire de phrases du genre " Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi" car ce serait ridicule et faux. C'est vrai, ce n'est clairement pas ma faute si je suis trop bien pour toi. Vivi Nefertari, vous êtes virée, oui restons professionnelle. J'ai envie de me laisser une chance d'être heureux. En outre tu n'étais qu'un plan thérapeutique. Tout ça pour te dire ciao ! C'est mon mépris qui le pense mais ma main qui te l'écrit. Ah, ça fait du bien, je me sens enfin libéré. Ne pleure pas toute les bonnes choses ont une fin, Sayonara ».

Vivi était partagée entre tristesse, incompréhension et colère, toutes ses émotions coulaient sur son visage.

– Quel fils de p*** ! s'écria-t-elle en déchirant la photo de leur premier "date".

Soudain, une douleur au ventre mit la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus au sol. Elle se précipita alors à vitesse grand V vers les toilettes. Une diarrhée subite? Non, plutôt une violente et soudaine gastro. Une fois le déferlement terminé, Vivi attrapa le rouleau de papier pour se rendre compte qu'il ne restait qu'une seule feuille. Elle se dirigea, le jean à ses pieds, jusqu'au hall d'entrée, là où se trouvait l'étagère qui contenait la réserve de Lotus. Mais une fois ouverte, stupéfaction. Tous les rouleaux avaient disparu !

– Mais bordel, qui a fait ça?! Hein, c'est quoi, ça?!

Elle souleva une feuille soigneusement placée en évidence.

– « J'ai oublié de te dire, ces fraises ont été plongées dans du laxatif. Passe un bon moment :D ». Zoro ! Roronoa Zorooooo! Soit maudit japonais de merde!

* * *

À quelques kilomètres de là, devant une grande maison, le dénommé Zoro, qui avait déjà oublié la bleue, était en plein rendez-vous galant avec une autre de ses cibles.

– Atchoum!

– Un coup de froid, Zoro-kun? lui demanda amoureusement la jeune fille.

– Tout va bien, Tashigi-chan, c'est sûrement _**une**_ jeune frivole qui s'extasie sur mon prénom, plaisanta-t-il avec le sourire.

– J'espère que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter d'une quelconque liaison?

– Évidemment que non, mon trésor, tu sais bien que je n'ai d'yeux que pour toi.

– Zoro-kun.

L'homme à la chevelure verdâtre lui attrapa alors tendrement la main.

– Maintenant rentrons, Tashigi d'amour, une surprise t'attend à l'intérieur, c'est un jour particulier, aujourd'hui.

– Particulier?

– Tu n'as pas oublié? On fête aujourd'hui nos un mois de relation mais surtout l'anniversaire de quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Un être à la beauté éclatante, un être qui fait battre mon cœur, un être qui est à la fois ma maladie et mon médicament, un être que j'aime d'un amour profond, pur et inconditionnel.

– Qui est donc cet être ? demanda-t-elle, le visage devenu carmin.

– C'est toi, mon amour. Toi, Tashigi Tanaka, la seule femme qui habite mon cœur.

Cette déclaration laissa la jeune Tanaka sans voix. Entendre autant de compliments de la bouche de son petit ami comblait de joie la jeune femme d'origine japonaise. C'était un rêve éveillé, lui qui était pourtant si réservé.

– Bien, allons-y.

– Tu as l'air pressé, Zoro. Y a-t-il une surprise qui m'attend à l'intérieur?

– _C'est ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, sale petite idiote_ , hurla le samouraï au fin fond de son âme. Entre et tu verras. Répondit-il caché derrière son masque de joie

– Donne-moi au moins un indice.

– Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que cette journée restera dans ta mémoire, à jamais.

– « À jamais » ?

– Oui, à jamais. _Tu n'imagines pas à quel point_

– _Serait-ce une demande en mariage?_ Ok, allons-y.

Sur les recommandations de son amoureux, elle entra. Effectivement ce qu'elle trouva la surpris.

 _ **Voilà pour ce premier chapitre ^^**_

 _ **Allez faites péter les reviews!**_


End file.
